


Hale Pack

by Denyce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: spanking_world, Knotting, M/M, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter’s pressing Scott hard on who his alpha is by spanking his ass, ahm hard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale Pack

**Author's Note:**

> First this was inspired by a prompt over on spanking_world where my muse latched on to a bunny and took over. Second I consider this completely AU where Peter wasn’t exactly that crazy and he wasn’t killed off in S1. Also I may change the title down the road, if I write any more in this verse. Atm I only have this nugget. Lastly this is my first ventured into TW fandom & yay its another rare pairing that no one will probably read – what can I say, I’m a slave to my muse ;)

“Now, tell me again, who’s the _Alpha_?”

Hands on his knees ready to collapse, Scott shook his head refusing to answer. Peter had just started and already his ass felt like it was on fire.

Peter chuckled, “Still? My, my, my, you’re turning into one stubborn pup aren’t you? Well, I’m just going to have to nip that in the bud.”

Scott ground his teeth, clamping his lips together even as Peter’s hand tightened, forcibly holding him in place by the neck. 

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you about the possible consequences of your actions, now can you?”

Seconds ticked by, Scott heard a swish of the paddle just before it landed, connecting with his ass. *Smack!*

Scott screamed.

The strength behind the blow shoved Scott’s body forward. The only thing stopping him from plowing head first into the filing cabinets was the firm iron grip Peter had, and of his sharp claws digging deeper into Scott’s flesh as he paddled him again, smack! Then again, *smack*

Scott shrieked, and growled out, “You son-of-a-bitch.”

Peter paused, holding the edge of the paddle to rest and roll down over his back. Peter shrugged his shoulders, “True. Please tell me you have enough brain cells to know with me that’s a fact and not a derogatory comment?” *Smack!* “Although that was your intention, wasn’t it?” *Smack!*

“Now where was I?” *Smack!* “Oh yes… as much fun as this has been, I have to admit I’m starting to get bored. So let’s get this over with, shall I repeat the question?” 

Scott tried to shake his head, no, but Peter’s tight grip made it impossible for him to move. However it didn’t matter as Peter’s voice rose louder to a deep growl, each word vibrated throughout Scott’s body even as Peter punctuated each word with another blow. “ **Who** *smack* **is** *smack* **the** *smack* **Alpha** *smack*?” 

Yet, Peter didn’t wait for him to answer and continued spank Scott’s ass raw. 

Tears fell freely down Scott’s face as he howled in pain; sure his ass was nothing more than a bloody mass of flesh that was literally scorched by the fire Peter had created there. When Peter didn’t stop spanking, whatever control Scott had started to slip away. How long Peter spanked him, Scott couldn’t say, yet when he broke, all he could do was beg for Peter to stop. Every word ran into the other as Scott babbled, pleading for his alpha to stop. 

Abruptly Peter paused, “What was that, pup? I didn’t quiet hear you?” 

Startled, trembling uncontrollably with snot and tears running down his face, Scott started to hiccup.

Peter’s claws retracted slightly, and dropping the paddle, “Shhh, just be a good boy and tell me pup. Now who’s the alpha?”

Scott nodded, and choked out, “You.”

Peter’s hand gentled and directed Scott to stand up, pressing him up against his chest and enfolded him into an embrace. Peter’s hands started to pet soothing circles over Scott’s back. His soft breath brushed against Scott’s ear, “Good boy, see that wasn’t so hard. Last one, who’s _your_ alpha?”

Peter stopped caressing him and waited patiently, Scott swallowed through a hiccup, and stuttered out, “Youuuu, you’re my alpha.”

“That’s right Scott; I’m the Alpha - your Alpha.” Peter kissed his cheek and smiled lovingly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

Scott didn’t have time to react as Peter moved and abruptly spanked his ass. 

It was too late, but Scott’s hand moved on instinct trying to protect what was already his burning and bruised ass. 

Peter only laughed, “Now that we’ve established exactly who the alpha is, I’m ready to have some _real fun_.” Peter’s hand cupped and massaged his cock. 

Scott’s eyes followed, seeing the long length fill and harden under Peter’s underwear. 

Grinning, Peter asked, “How about you pup? Ready to feel your alpha’s knot?”

Scott almost laughed at Peter’s suggestion that he had a knot. Instead Scott worriedly shook his head, no. 

He couldn’t stop the lingering thoughts that this was all wrong. Yet he had just willingly admitted to Peter that he was his alpha. It defined the final outcome of the internal battle he had waged and lost with his inner wolf. His verbal acceptance of Peter as his alpha was not only a victory to Peter, but also to his inner wolf. 

The blatant admission left his wolf excited to be in Peter’s pack, to belong. At the same time his wolf desired to please Peter their alpha. Scott felt his wolf’s pride and eagerness to service Peter as his wolf took it as an honor and a great gift. How could he allow that, and do nothing to stop him, to just let Peter fuck him… There had to be a way out of this, if he could just think… 

Peter cranked his head to the side and pouted, “You need to stop worrying so much, pup.” Then he snapped out, “Now close your eyes.” 

It was an order Scott couldn’t refuse.

“Good, now just stop and feel.” Peter’s hands brushed over his skin as he circled Scott. Peter’s voice lowered, to a soft whisper, “Let the instinct of your wolf lead you.”

Scott heard some movement behind him, but it was drowned out by the erratic pounding of his heart. His head jerked, nostrils flaring, catching a new scent. The room started to fill with the scent until it permeated the air. 

It was a sweet, powerful scent – one that belonged to his alpha. But it was more, it was Peter’s arousal that filled his senses and to Scott’s shame, it excited him. 

Scott wavered on his feet feeling a pressing need to drop down and prostrate himself. It was his wolf demanding that he submit. As quickly as it occurred to him, Scott found himself obeying. On the floor he spread his knees wider even as he kept his ass prop up.

Sweat poured off of Scott as he anxiously waited for Peter to take him. 

Peter’s voice finally broke through milliseconds before he felt Peter’s hand on his skin realizing Peter was on the floor kneeling behind him. Fingers trailed down to his back toward the radiating heat of his ass. Then they slid under his shirt. Scott felt Peter’s claws extend before he twisted his hand piercing his tank ripping the material from his body. 

Scott quivered as he felt the remains of his shirt fall to the floor. Peter’s hand lazily cascaded over his back down to Scott’s hip. Unable to stop, he whimpered in need. 

Peter huffed, and leaned down, his breath trailing after his fingers.

The action only made Scott mutter in a series of continuous moans that compelled him to prostrate himself further.

Scott yelped in pain as Peter grabbed his ass. Scott felt the hard column of Peter’s cock and what Scott guessed was copious slickness of lube drizzled over the head to make it easier for Peter to slide in-between his ass cheeks. 

Above him he heard Peter curse. Scott felt Peter rub the head of cock over his hole then stop. The head poise right against his hole. Peter growled his hands possessive as they gripped Scott tighter. “You’re mine pup, mine!”

Peter pushed, his cock head breeching Scott’s entrance, the stretch painful. 

Scott gritted his teeth against the pain, even as it started to mix and mingle with prideful pleasure of what his wolf felt in taking their alpha’s cock – the anticipation that Peter would now fuck him raw. 

Slowly Peter pushed forward.

Scott lost his breath, the pain piercing as Peter’s cock took and slid further, stretching him open, inch by inch. 

Peter cursed again, muttering, “That’s a good pup, open up for me.” Inside his head, Scott’s wolf howled in pleasure at Peter’s praise.

By the time Peter bottomed out, Scott was dizzy, panting under the painful ache of being stuffed so full. 

Peter uttered endearments of what a good boy he was, how special he was being his first pup. Peter stayed still and leaned down settling comfortably over Scott’s back, running his hands up and down Scott’s flanks, kissing his back.

It took Scott a few minutes to realize how gentle Peter was being. He hadn’t moved an inch, their bodies flush as Peter waited, letting him adjust to the feel to the intrusion of his alpha’s cock. A second later his wolf howled in praise of Scott’s acceptance, that Peter was indeed their alpha.

Emotions and instinct bled through the pain, Scott started to feel more his wolf’s pleasure and satisfaction at pleasing their alpha. 

A whimper escaped, not out of pain but out of need, Scott needed, wanted to feel more. 

His alpha didn’t disappoint and started to slowly rock.

It wasn’t enough, and Scott pushed back squeezing Peter’s cock. 

Peter quickly responded, chuckling as he scraped his teeth over Scott’s shoulder. “Hmm, so now you’re going to be my greedy cock hungry little pup?”

The word was out before Scott even registered he had spoken, “YES!”

Abruptly Peter sat up enough to break skin contact, leaving only his cock firmly inside of Scott’s hole. “Then show me pup, fuck yourself on your alpha’s cock.”

Scott didn’t hesitate and raised up onto his elbows, pushing back then he rocked forward before thrusting back effectively fucking himself. It took him a minute to get the right rhythm. Slapping back hard enough on Peter’s cock that the flesh against flesh resounded in his ears, but it was Peter’s moans of approval that encouraged Scott as he increased the tempo.

Each backward thrust ignited the firestorm on his ass to enflame even higher.

Breathless Scott pushed further, riding out the simple pleasure he received from his wolf that he was submitting, and pleasing their alpha. He barely registered when he started to slow down, that somehow Peter was larger, and making each pass suddenly more difficult – until he couldn’t pull away something was holding him.

“Let me.” Peter slapped his ass; the action thrust Scott forward with a pop, leaving him with only the fat head of Peter’s cock imbedded inside. Peter laughed, then gripped his thighs firmly, widening Scott’s stance and almost lifted him up off the floor, “Don’t worry pup, its mine turn now.”

The words were barely out of Peter’s mouth, as he plunged forward and didn’t stop. Leverage played a big part as Peter easily pushed in yet as Peter started to piston and pulled out something caught at his hole. Unfazed, Peter roared in defiance and pulled out before he repeated the rapid motion. Each inward/outward thrust at Scott hole something was catching at his rim. By the third pass, Scott shook his head in shock, realizing that Peter wasn’t joking, alpha’s had a knot.

Worse it kept growing, filling Scott in a way he never felt before. Behind him Peter grunted, but didn’t slowed down, only Peter’s sheer force and strength of being an alpha held and pushed Scott beyond his limits.

Although Scott’s wolf was ecstatic enjoying the pure bliss of Peter, of their alpha taking them; Scott trembled with exhaustion combined by the sudden lapses of pleasure. He felt physically worn, now he was trying to just endure and hope Peter would finish soon.

As if he read Scott’s mind, Peter lifted his torso to support Scott’s weight, “Don’t think pup,” and he started to nibble leaving marks along Scott’s neck. Peter pulled even as he held Scott in place – the knot was lodged there in Scott’s hole stretching the perimeter of Scott’s rim before finally giving away. 

Scott cried out while Peter panted breathless, as if he was just as exhausted as Scott was, and gasped out, “Just one more pup… open up for me.” 

Scott would have shaken his head no if he could have. Each pass had been excruciating, Peter’s knot too large, Scott just wanted to stop, for Peter to just be done.

Peter held and rocked him, offering quiet encouragements – yet Peter didn’t let Scott go, his cock only half way in, the knot resting just outside his hole. His voice hoarse, filtered in with quiet murmurs encouraging Scott, almost begging that he let Peter in, “Come on pup, you can do it, go on take a deep breath and hold it.” 

It wasn’t an order; still Scott’s wolf wouldn’t let him refuse their alpha’s request. Licking his lips, Scott tried to focus. The first few breaths were too shallow.

There was no anger, but Peter encouraged him to try again. This time Scott inhaled deeply and held it.

Peter kissed his neck, “Good. Now on the count of three I want you to exhale then open up for me. You can do this, pup. I know you can. Ready? One, two, three…”

On three Scott exhaled as Peter’s body thrust up simultaneously pulling Scott’s body down to accept his knot – pushing his walls further apart to force it through his hole. The walls swallowing Peter’s knot locking them together. 

Peter chuckled, his hand gently sweeping over Scott’s stomach. “We did it pup, you truly are mine now. Not only did you take my knot, but can you feel it? You’re milking me like a true pro – such a good boy.”

“What?” 

“Don’t worry pup, it’ll be much easier for you next time. Trust me pup; you’re going to beg me to hang off of my knot - now that your wolf, mind and this beautiful body has accepted me as your alpha. We’re going to have fun pup, lots of fun. Isn’t that right?”

Ignoring the pain, Scott focused on his alpha, heard the happiness in Peter’s voice. Right now that was all he cared about, smiling Scott simply answered, “Yes alpha.”

Fin


End file.
